Love Story
by lovewriter38
Summary: "All I have to do is treat her better! I love her!" Syaoran exclaimed.   Sakura and Syaoran met, fell in love, and now faces a bittersweet ending. When Syaoran makes a mistake and Yukito comes in and sweeps Sakura, what will Syaoran do?  Sad Ending!
1. Prologue

Love Story

Intro:

Main Characters

Sakura Kinomoto: Beautiful women, age 21, currently single and very pure. She has long auburn hair, curled just at the bottom, letting it flow down to her waist. Her soft, untouched skin, perfectly pale and clear. She has curves, just at the right places, with her tiny waist and fit legs. She was very kind to many, and was very nice mannered. Her serenity and calmness always follows her.

Syaoran Li: One of the most wanted Bachelors. He is perfectly handsome, with wild brown hair with golden streaks. Masculine, but at the same time not too buff. Tall, and has a perfect face. He was also insanely rich, for he was a leader greatest, most powerful Mafia in Hong Kong. He was insanely rich, for he gathered money from business in Hong Kong. He has bad temper, and is mostly Ill-mannered. He was also a bit arrogant.

Yukito Tsuyashi: Very handsome and very nice. He was a third prince to the country of Marat, a small but very powerful and enormously wealthy European Country. He is very teasing, but always works in favor of his loved ones. He has nice soft white hair; he had that color from birth, and was tall and strong.

Eriol: He is a second in command for Syaoran, and is his best friend and cousin. Eriol is a good-looking man, strong and mysterious. Whenever Syaoran is in trouble or needs help, Syaoran always goes to Eriol for advice.

Tomoyo: She is also very pretty, with black raven hair, and a great figure. Tomoyo was very obsessed with Sakura, and was Sakura's best friend. They are closest to each other, and inseparable.

Prologue:

(Sakura)

"To our future!" I cheered. We all had our drinks up and did toast. I was with my friends in Hong Kong, for my 21st Birthday Party. We all decided to go to a popular, but exclusive bar called Black Blossom. I mostly wanted to go because of the name. Any place with the word Blossom means its great! Hahaha, just kidding.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU ARE 21!" Tomoyo yelled to me.

"You are growing way too old my friend!"

"Thanks Tomoyo!" I replied, "Thanks to all of you guys for coming!"

I stared at all of my friends and family; My father, brother, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Tami, and Mei Ling. It was Mei Ling, who showed us all around Hong Kong.

We all kept drinking, ordered more beer, and soon most of us were drunk. I felt my head spin, and the air suddenly got very stuffy. It felt awful just being their and so I decided to go outside for fresh air.

"Hey, I'm going out for air. Anyone wanna come?" I asked, but no one seemed to hear me. They were either staring off into space, talking seriously, or sleeping.. I smiled and quietly left for air.

I went down the stairs, which led to outside, and sat down on the bench and closed my eyes, to breathe for a bit. The soft wind hitting onto me gently, and the beautiful dark blue sky, with the full moon shining onto me.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps, coming my way. I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw him. Suited up, handsome, with an air of power. He looked at me and smiled, a soft smile.

From there, I knew my life had changed.

(Syaoran)

For a strange, very strange reason, I was happy. I was very happy. This emotion does not happen often. Not at all. And the strangest part was that the reason I was happy was that I didn't know. Yes, you heard me. I DO NOT KNOW! All my family, friends and my underlings were surprised, but not as surprised as me. I just knew that something good would happen today. Maybe, I will be able to take over that stupid country, I have been trying to invade for a while now.

I got ready, and even hummed while doing so. I smiled and said good morning to all my comrades. They stared at me, in awe.

"I'm sorry Sir! I don't know what I did wrong, but I beg you for forgiveness." My smile turned upside down, and I looked at them, just a bit annoyed.

"Oh! Thank you for your forgiveness Sir!" They replied to my frown. My frown turned even worse, and they started cheering. I was a bit worried for the people that worked under me.

I had to go to only 2 business meetings today. Both of which were complete waste of my time. As soon as they ended, I went straight to my favorite bar, Black Blossom.

I was about to walk in, but then I saw her.

I really _saw her, and I was whipped._

She was seated on a bench, outside of the bar. Her closed eyes, soft and gentle expression, her beautiful long auburn hair and her small petite body. It was as if I was slapped in the face. I knew that I had to make her mine.

I slowly walked up to her, the closer I got, the more beautiful she seemed. When I was in front of her, she slowly started to open her eyes. I saw her emerald eyes, tinted with pieces of gold, and I was lost. Her calm face and her kind eyes hit my heart so hard, I almost fell down. I smiled, for the first time, a soft smile. And it started, my new life.


	2. 1: Meeting You

Love Story, Chapter 1: Meeting You

(Sakura)

"Ba-bump, ba-bump." My heart was beating, as I stared into his golden eyes. We stared at each other for 5 minutes, when all of a sudden, I heard Tomoyo yelling at me.

"SAKURA! Where are you?"

I snapped out of my daze, quickly got up, and almost ran into the bar, leaving the man behind me stunned. As I made my way towards the table, I realized that he had followed me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, a bit worried.

He looked at me for a second and replied, "No, nothings wrong."

I did feel a little bit hurt, so I turned around, and was about to keep walking when he grabbed my wrist.

"I won't let you leave me, I will make you mine!"

I was shocked! I turned around to face him again, but then, I got lost in his eyes again. He told a waiter to hurry and get a table for us two, and we were seated right away. He dragged me with him, and ordered wine for both of us.

"Tell me about you," he asked.

"Sorry. I don't tell strangers about myself so easily" I replied.

"I don't think we are strangers, Sakura." I looked at him, shocked. "Your friend." He replied to my expression.

"I am Syaoran Li," he continued, "You can say that I rule the Hong Kong area. I am also very handsome." He smiled a very confident smile.

I giggled a little. "Well then. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am from Japan, your majesty." I replied a bit sarcastic and teasingly. He laughed and I smiled. All of a sudden, his expression looked a bit desperate, and he cried, "I love you!"

I was very shocked. Really shocked. I quickly stood up and said, "Sorry. I can't." and left. I didn't know what else to do. I quickly ran to my friends, still in daze after all that happened.

All my friends were drunk, so we decided to go back to our hotel. We got into our taxi, and left. I thought that would be the last time I would see him again, but boy I was wrong.

(Syaoran)

I can't believe I was dumped so fast! She came, as fast as she left! I knew I had to find her again. I took out my phone from my pocket and dialed to Wei, my butler.

"Wei, find a girl named Kinomoto Sakura for me. She just came from Japan. "

"Yes sir. Right away." He replied.

I was still shocked at what happened. How can any girl resist me? I'm being modest when I say that I am handsome. Maybe I came on to strong. I should apologize!

The Next day, Wei was able to find the hotel and room number she was in. I woke up, early in the morning, bought a grand rose bouquet and went to the hotel she was in. I saw her walking out of the hotel, and so I waited in the front.

She saw me, holding the roses, and was confused. All her friends were pointing and giggling. I walked up to her and said "I don't know if I did anything to hurt you, but I really need you in my life! Won't you stay with me?"

We got lost again, in each other's eyes. Before she was able to reply, her friends all cheered and told her to stay a bit longer.

"Stay, Sakura! Say yes!" They all yelled! I instantly liked them!

She looked at me, at her friends, then me again. She smiled, and she gave in.

_I was the happiest man on earth. I knew this. _


End file.
